


Different and the Same

by k1ttycast1300



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxious Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Anxious Nathaniel Dupain-Cheng, Aromantic Nathaniel Dupain-Cheng, Asexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Asexual Nathaniel Dupain-Cheng, Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Chloe has tormented them since kindergarten, Depressed Nathaniel, Lesbian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi is a bitch, Lila doesn't know that Nathaniel and Marinette are twins, Lila lies about the wrong thing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Protection Squad, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is short, Marinette and Nathaniel are twins, Marinette is more confidant than Nathaniel, Nathaniel Dupain-Cheng | Red Beetle, Nathaniel and Marinette are the same height, Nathaniel doesn't have a crush on Marinette, Nathaniel wants to be a good brother, No Romance, Not identical twins, Siblings relying on each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1ttycast1300/pseuds/k1ttycast1300
Summary: Marinette has a twin brother, it just so happens that her twin is none other than Nathaniel. The whole thing where Nathaniel has a crush on her in Evillustrator doesn’t happen, he just wants to save her and be a good brother, not her boyfriend. Basically gonna try and redo a few episodes where these two are twins rather than just classmates. Also gonna make it so they out Lila as a liar and they share the Ladybug Miraculous, Marinette is Ladybug while Nathaniel is Red Beetle. That’s all there is to this.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

3rd Person POV : 

May 15th of 2007, it was a joyous day for Sabine and Tom. It was the day that Sabine gave birth to twins, their names were Marinette and Nathaniel. Marinette was born with dark blue hair that almost looks black that she got from her mother, while Nathaniel was born with fiery red hair that looked like a raging fire that he got from his grandmother on his dad’s side. Tom and Sabine held their children and smiled at one another, they were going to give their children the best life they could. 

5 years later : 

Marinette and Nathaniel hold hands tightly as they look upon the building in front of them, their other hands clinging to their parents hands. Their mom walks in front of them while their dad picks them up and carries the two of them in his arms. Marinette stares around wide-eyed at all of the different things in this building, it’s nothing like their home, there are brick walls and hooks on the walls with a few backpacks hung up on them, there are colorful plaques displaying the names of teachers for each room they pass by. Nathaniel on the other hand hides his face in his dad’s shoulder, he is too scared of the difference of this place from the comfort of their home, he doesn't want to let go of his dad.  


They walk into a new room, there are colorful walls, a bunch of small green tables with bright blue chairs surrounding them. There are some of the same hooks on a wall in this room as well, there is a pretty lady talking with their mom and dad, there is a bookshelf in the corner with books on it, a box that looks like it’s filled with puppets, then there was the most eye catching part of the room, a huge carpet with numbers from one to a number neither of them knew (24). Marinette looks around at the big room, it looks even bigger than the bakery, she looks back at her brother who is hiding behind their dad’s legs, she walks over to him, making sure not to scare him, she grabs his hand and he looks at her with his big turquoise eyes,  


“Wanna look at the cool things?” she asks him quietly. Nathaniel looks petrified for a moment, he looks so small and scared, but then he takes a deep breath and shyly nods to his sister. Marinette grins at his approval and drags him around to look at everything in the room, the big white board with colorful markers, the empty bins along the walls that had every color of the rainbow, the clear drawers filled with colorful paper, glue, markers, and glitter, they made sure to step on every number that was on the huge carpet, and they looked at the tall bookshelf crammed with many books. Their parents watch and smile at each other, happy that their kids were looking around at their new classroom. 

The next day : 

It is the first day of kindergarten, and Marinette and Nathaniel are getting dressed with the help of their parents, Marinette is wearing a pink shirt with blue denim overalls, she has on two different socks and a pair of pink sneakers await her at the door for when they leave, she has a couple of barrettes in her hair keeping her bangs from falling in her eyes, her hair is braided in two pretty plaits with pink ribbons keeping them from falling loose. Nathaniel has on a similar outfit, he has an orange shirt on with a pair of denim capris and a pair of red socks, he has a jacket tied around his hips incase he gets cold, a pair of black sneakers with fire decals on the sides wait for him by the door next to his sisters shoes. Sabine and Tom help them put on their backpacks, Marinette’s pink while Nathaniel’s is teal, and they put on their shoes. The small family heads out to the school, a short walking distance to the school that the twins will be going to.  


They walked up the steps in front of the building and through the front doors, Marinette and Nathaniel walked down the hall with their parents on either side of them, Nathaniel gripped his sisters hand tightly as his eyes darted back and forth, taking in the halls he didn’t look at yesterday. Marinette squeezed his hand gently and led the way to the room that they had gone in yesterday. In the room there are more people, plenty of children are looking around like the twins had done yesterday, some others had already sat down at the tables and a couple clung to their parents while their parents spoke to the pretty lady who was there yesterday. They walked into the room, Marinette excited and Nathaniel reluctant, Marinette ran over to the hooks and looked at them “Look!” she yelped excitedly at her brother, “It’s my name! And yours!” she pointed at two spots above the hooks and indeed their names were there, the pretty lady noticed them and kneeled down next to the twins, “these are your hooks” she said, “you hang your backpack on them when you get to the classroom.” she explains to them. Marinette smiles widely, her eyes sparkling with excitement, she quickly shucks her backpack off of her back and places it on the hook that is underneath her name. She giggles and jumps up and down, unable to hold back her excitement from doing something all by herself, she turns to Nathaniel and helps him take off his backpack to put it on his hook.  


Once Nathaniel’s bag is hung up Marinette grabs his hand and is about to start running around with him, but then the pretty lady puts a hand on her shoulder, “would you two be so kind as to sit down on the carpet? The number next to your name on your hook is where you will sit.” she gently spoke, the twins nodded and Marinette dragged Nathaniel over to the carpet, they sat down on the numbers thirteen and fourteen. A blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail then came over to them and loudly exclaimed, “You are unlucky! You sat on number 13!” she pointed at Marinette and continued to yell about how she is going to be unlucky forever. Marinette looked at this girl with tears in her eyes, she turned to her brother and softly whimpered, “I’m unlucky?” Nathaniel shook his head very quickly, he helped her stand and then took her spot on thirteen and had her sit on his spot of fourteen, he smiled at her and wiped her tears away clumsily with his hands. “Don’t cry,” he whispered. Marinette nodded and smiled at her brother, a boy of very few words, but the one always able to stop her from being sad. “Hey!” the twins jumped, they turned and looked at the blonde girl again, “You aren’t listening to me at all!!” she yelled at them angrily, Nathaniel turned away from her, with an annoyed look on his face, this girl was mean to his sister, he wasn’t going to listen to a word she said. Marinette looked at the pouting blonde, “I’m sorry for not listening,” she said, the blonde looked surprised, “do you want to be friends?” Marinette asked, the blonde went from shocked to upset again, “No, you two are unlucky, I can’t be friends with you at all, never ever!”  


Tears sprung to Marinette’s eyes and soon she was bawling on the floor, Nathaniel hugging her while their parents rushed over to check on them. The Teacher softly scolded the blonde for her mean words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the lives of Marinette and Nathaniel Dupain-Cheng, as they face foes like Chloe Bourgeois and they try to make friends, the path that they stumble down together through school and the troubles of being twins that look nothing alike.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of Middle School 7th grade
> 
> ( I don't want them to be in high school so they aren't, sorry not sorry )

almost done making this chapter, I just need this here so I can put in that the first one is a prologue not the first chapter


End file.
